The Departure
by Widows
Summary: Shego is at a lost for words...these emotions can't be explained even to herself. Now she is forced to make the Desicion that will not only change her life.. but of an unexpected hero as well . Kigo Fic.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible nor any of it's character's,if they would like to put some of my Kigo-elements in the actual series I would love that and am ok with it lol.

If I did own it You would've been able to tell because of the Kigo coupling hehe. Could be someone Else though two.

Esclusione di responsabilità: Kim Possibile che non è da me, se è stato tuttavia, sarebbe probabilmente coinvolgere un bel kigo parcella, ora o in Stagione 3.Rav

**Sorry I guess I didnt change the story,but im starting a new one,I'm going to reread it and stuff then put it on..most likely today thanks.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Departure**

six Days ago

her mournful eyes watched every other day play back on it's self: the same pointless fighting, the same arrogant comebacks, the same conclusion.

If not for the thrill alone...what else had been keeping her bound to this life of fighting on day by day,the same regular routine? She began to think many thought's as to what would lead her to this absurdity,eventually she stooped on an answer that she had thought several time's perhaps was the reason... but dismissed it just as so.

_Kimmie...why do I continue with this shit... the same thing over and over and over again? Is it all for you? Maybe with you,fighting one on one.. the thrill of combat... is this what keeps me alive? Or is it really just... you?_

" Shego?" Dr.D called out to her with a sense of worry in his voice. It had been six days she still hasn't spoken a word to him. Perhaps he thought she had been upset with him. Perhaps twas that every time they launched another one of his villainous schemes, things never turned out the way they had planned.

"Shego is everything alright?" It was 1:00 in the morning and still she sat gazing up at the night sky from the roof of the laboratory. Sitting there...she seemed so lost in her thought's Drakken noted.

"Dr.D... come here and sit with me for a minute... I have something I want to talk to you about." She almost whispered the words out to him... but loud enough so that the scientist could here her from as far as the door that led to the roof.

Of course the scientist had been afraid; from the sound of her voice and the last few days of silence, he could tell that something frightening was about to be revealed. He hesitated in his steps, before shoving his worry aside and continued onward to where the girl sat.

"Sit." She stated as she pointed to the empty space next her.

"Why should I sit? I'm perfectly fine standing right here," the mad scientist huffed, then quickly shrank away, awaiting the inevitable plasma blast.

But it never came.

Peering out from behind his meager forearms and gradually straightening his knees into a standing position, Drakken stared at his pale green sidekick with great curiosity. "Shego, is something wrong?"

Not listening to a word he said she pressed on forward to speak her mind to the blue man.

"Why... Why do I do this?" She spoke in whispers.

"Do what?"

"This... keep fighting...keep losing... keep winning... all the same?"

"Shego look if yo-"

"Are thing's going to stay this way... forever? Am I going to have to face cupcake... all my life? I mean... really... why... why?" She continued whispering but loud enough so that the scientist could here her,she also never stopped gazing at the night sky as she spoke.

""Look if this is about that Kim Possible girl, then maybe you need to talk to her? It's not my fault she ruins every scheme I come up with. It's almost as if she was always looking for... looking for you. God! She thinks she's all that, but she's NOT!"

"You know what?" Drakken shrugged.

""You could be right for once about this. Maybe I should go talk to her... yeah? maybe?"

Dr.D ignored the smart comment about him being right for once and was slightly more content. Now that he noticed Shego's tone change slightly into that of a great idea. Though she still stared up at the Night sky...a s if she was asking it question's, and that still Worried him a bit.

"Well of course I'm right... I'm always right aren't I?"

"No, you're not," she snapped, sounding almost caustic."

..."oh"

Shego had let out a small giggle and then sighed. she found it rather amusing of the Doctor's acceptance to what she had said. Of course it had been true, but he was never one to just up and admit it, or just let it slide without a remark of his own slipping out.

"Hey D? Why do you keep fighting Kimmie? I mean you never win or anything...so why even bother?"

"Truthfully speaking I don't have an exact answer for that question. But I can say that maybe we all need that someone in life that gives us purpose...maybe I need her to trash all my evil Schemes... perhaps so that I may exist within reason. I mean Being evil and plotting to take over the world is the only thing I'm good at, and if it wasn't for Miss Possible I guess there'd be nothing left when all is said and done.

_"Where the hell did that come from... that hit me pretty hard"_ She thought.

Could she truthfully tell herself that her reason's for doing this where the exact same as his? So that she may remain who she is because of Kim Possible being there?

No she could not,and that's what had bothered her the most about his very inspiring statement. She knew and could not lie to herself,and although not sure why,she pondered the same reason's repeatedly

"Kay... that explains your reason, but how about mine?"

"I wouldn't know... I mean you can keep asking yourself that question over and over, but the only way your ever going to know for sure,is to confirm it."

"So... how exactly would I go about doing that?"

" Well you first search for your theory and then you work your way from there,that's all I can tell you."

"...My theory" She whispered to herself

"Hey Dr.D... where the hell did you learn this shit? Did you take your meds Doc?"

"Well next time let it be that arrogant little Kim Possible you talk to and not me."

"Yeah whatever, I don't have to listen to this. See you around _Blue man_."

With that she picked herself up from where she sat and proceeded towards the door. Wondering about that fateful night that led her to this decision, she made herself a promise... that the next time she met Pumpkin she would talk to her and ask her some of those same question's she had just asked, though slightly altered of course. She didn't want her Kim to know she was going soft on her or anything of the sort.

She thought to herself ... My Kim, God,how good that sounds. For the first time in days she smiled, one that actually made her heart bloom.

"Your one to talk Shego!"

she just ignored it as a bother.

Kim:

Kim felt a slight shiver,and had learned it to be the notion you get when someone is Speaking of you,or perhaps placing you into there deepest concentration. She chose not to dwell on the thought just fast as it came.

"Ron? Why do you think... Drakken hasn't done anything eventful in days?"

"I don't know Kim... but hey look at it this way, more free time for us,all the better isn't it?"

"hehe yeah Ron...I guess so... though... I always thought it was such a drag to fight them all the time... but I kinda miss them now,you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean KP. What is up with them anyway? Did they finally realize they can't ever win against team possible? Or maybe there taking there time planning something more sinister, you know,_real_ Villain stuff this time?"

"God I sure hope not, that'd be disappointing."

"Um, yeah...KP wich one did you mean when you said that?"

" I don't know what your talking about Ron, I didn't say anything." She blushed.

_The first one id have to say, would be kind of pointless if those two... mostly Shego,cause she just does what she has to for the money. But doesn't she have enough by now? Why does she keep doing this anyways? It makes no sense to me,seeing as she doesn't seem all that interested in the whole taking over the world idea. Humph guess I'll have to put that in my to do list._

"uh, Kim your lying."

"I don't know what your talking about Ron!"

"Ron, so not the drama."

"Did you say something KP?"

Ron had been too distracted in the movie to even notice what she said. She sighed lightly then just flopped onto the bed in a cute manner. She stared into the distant stars through her window,her mind wandered to the past,as she slowly began to slip from conciousness.

_"I miss_** you**."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special thanks to My Bro,for helping out a lot This is most likely going to update pretty fast depending on review's so if you like it please Rate,kay?Oh and this chapter I really loved it questioned as to why Shego,Drakken had kept doing there petty daily Schemes of taking over the world. I kinda fixed a couple mistakes and got some crap removed hehe. Plus the fact that I did this chapter two days after the first and in two hours is nutz lol.

I also meant this as chapter two,but am making it a prologue instead. So Yay!! Share the Kigo love everyone,till next time,later./


	2. Suspicion's

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible nor any of it's character's,if they would like to put some of my Kigo-elements in the actual series I would love that and am ok with it lol.If I did own it You would've beeen able to tell because of the Kigo coupling hehe,Could be someone Else though two.

Esclusione di responsabilità: Kim Possibile che non è da me, se è stato tuttavia, sarebbe probabilmente coinvolgere un bel kigo parcella, ora o in Stagione 3.Rav

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigh "Kim"..._what's going to become of us eh?_

As the night wind whispered silently into the depths of a green and black coated figure. She took it upon herself too step away from that wich was growing more and more painful on her as the days had gone by. She could not recall the last time she had actually been this angry at someone and yet...disappointed,sad all at once.

She lived the good life. What more could she want? Had that day not gone by, she felt her instincs wouldn't have told her,to finally let go.

The end of her Career...the end of her and Kim...the end of her everything.

_What I really hate? Hate...you... know ...No... what I hate the most? YOU!!_ The words trickled past her in slow distort, the world had become irrelevant in the eye's that where bolted as they surged with electrical discharge. The Wrath of a swan, the pulling of it's wing's. To tear the Veil from grace,To finally think your on the verge of setting yourself free and realizing, you had missed the opportunity, but the question she sought,had been why?

Why after the sudden declaration of hate...after all had become but a blur...nothing at all. Did she feel she had to live. Was it out of fear, t'was pain that caused these questions. Or had it been Revenge? Maybe it was something else. She asked and asked the same question's she knew would never be answered,yet little Did she know that they waited the calling of another and not that of her own.

Warehouse: 20 to 9:00pm

"Hey KP, you sure this is the place?"

"Ron, have I ever...scratch that, has wade ever pointed us in the wrong direction?"

"Guess not, but you know this place from outside as far as i can tell...seems a little-"

"Innocent?"

"Right that's the word I was looking for."

Kim just let out a quietly annoyed sigh and motioned on forward. She knew a little to well that some of the most Innocent appearing things where actually the ones that posed some of the largest threats. Course she would not speak anything of it to Ron.

He seemed to trust, things, people, life itself, far too much to realize what was cloaked in light. She had actually liked him for his ignorance. Like a child she thought.

She woke up this morning with a very bad feeling, that today, something ,although she did not know what, would cause her, a very deep feeling of grief...and yet joy altogether. For she had heard ...things that had disturbed her to the point of almost no rest these last few nights. Though she dismissed the thought's as an annoyance more Then anything else, except she couldn't help the feeling that something was going to trouble her this day.

Ron glared at the facility attempting to decipher it like some code, a bit in denial of how the other girl Had felt towards the place. Yet he was worried for the teenage girl. He knew that she was too fatigued for this mission, but it was only because the girls parents seemed worried about her. Clueless as he was , things became a little more clear when the parents had spoken to him as to how the girl had seemed a bit...akweird these last few days,though they obviously had not known themselves what it was.

They seemed to only notice because of the girls paranoia over many things small. Second to that,they where her parents and felt obligated to know something about the girl,even if they themselves chose to deny it, it was seen through eyes.

"KP I'm worried about you...I know what you must be thinking, I mean look at this place, it's just screaming suspicion,no?"

Kim slightly annoyed by the blonds sarcastic remark gave out another deep sigh before she began to quickly glance around. Perhaps it had been to distract herself...maybe so she wouldn't say or do anything hasty and regret it later.

Everything for the last few days had begun to annoy her a little more than usual. She was in no mood,for she herself knew that her night's seemed a bit restless...yet the less she had gone to sleep,the more alive she felt,if yet a bit strange as well. Almost as if things would go easier in this state of mind. For she had been anything but tired,in fact she felt all the more alive then she had been in a while.

_Stupid dreams...why cant they just leave me alone...I'm tired ..I _don't _want these...weird dreams any more._ She glanced to the left and faced towards Ron..who seemed a little to in the clouds to even realize she had been staring at him for quite a while now.

"Ron lets just scope the place out...it cant do any harm to make sure...okay?"

"... oh,alright KP ...sorry about that,just wondering things that's all."

"Ron listen I want to talk to you when we get back ok? There's...some thing's that've been bugging me these last few days...and I think I need to share them with someone."

"oh..um..sure thing...just try not to worry to much about it. I'm sure its really nothing too serious ...soooo,lets say movie and some popcorn?"

"Sure thing Ron ...I could use that."

The couple had been to distracted in their thoughts and worries that they didn't seem to

notice the shadow creeping up its way to the top of the building with utmost ease and agility.

"Come on lets keep moving."

They began quietly walking through the area although dark seemed to pose no real threats for they had brought along the latest addition of the GJ's new night vision and motion detector Goggles for such an occasion.

"_Huh,I wonder if that talk even meant anything...it meant to me._

They reached the toy manufacturing compartment soon on. With no signs of life in the Vicinity and machinery still humming, only made it seem all the more suspicious. They made there way through the beam sensors and the camera's,noticing that the place is quite lacking in security,if it indeed had been holding what she had been told was to be stolen from sources deemed anonymous to others. Only Kim had known exactly where the information had come from. Tis would remain anonymous,she had told herself

Shego:

As the two hero's wondered around looking for any trace of life,they had not known that a shadowy figure rapped in black cape was silently watching them from above the Surface. For the ceiling had consisted of many poles,air ducts,shadow,and many other things she knew would keep her cover. She knowingly watched the young redhead with anticipation.

"_So Kimmie...you came. I knew you would, but damn did you have to take thaaat long?! Seems like this is you and me now. Huh? figures, I gotta find a way to get rid of that annoying buffoon._

The two hero's approached the factory 's inventory room and came to a halt when sudden rummbling could be heard.

"Shhhhh Ron did you here that!?"

"Mm...Kp, I think it's ju-"

Suddenly there was a small quake in the ground. He suddenly felt uneased as he felt it closer to him than anything else,just as he was about to make an escape from it. A pretty large Robotic figure had emerged from the concrete floor. Ron had been cut off as he was taken within its grasp . It had caused a large whole in the ground that seemed to lead to some kind of water tunnels.

"What the!? RON!!"

"KP , mind ...helping me out here,This...Thing is ...squeezing my heart out!"

Kim leaped towards the seemingly un-mechanical droid and made efforts to attack it. Though each effort she gave at it failed,for it had seemed as if the thing was actually made out of jell,or some kind of liquid surface as far as Kim could tell.

It made no efforts to resist,it just stood there letting each attack bounce back at its opponent,while still holding Ron in an efforts to squeeze him to death and had the young boy gasping for breath.

"K...P..."

"Ron hold on!"

She pulled out a small communicator device out of her pockets and quickly pressed a button,Aiming the device now at the being.

"Wade identify!"

"Right on it Kim!" Seeing the look of worry on the girls face and Ron struggling for air He decided to act quickly, no questions asked.

"Kim it seems the only way t-

" Holy oh hell Ron!"

She ran towards where the machine had plunged itself inside the whole in witch it came. Still holding the gasping boy within its grasp.

She threw the Communicator aside cutting Wade off,and quickly hurried to where she herself would dive as well. Just as she was attempting to make a leap inside...something had stopped her. Seeming as if two hooks had struck on her, it began to take her back till it made a halt slamming her back into a wall close by.

Staring at her with an amused expressions stood her arch rival, who had quickly jumped down from the ceiling just as the hooks where taking Kim away for a rock hard impact.

"Just where do we think where going there,Pumpkin?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Please R&R this is my first Fic so if it's not any good,then I'll think im just not fit for writing,I'll Most likley stop.Special thanks to my Bro Who helped me with alot of it. Plus if anyone notices **alot**of mistakes please tell me cause im new at this and all I dont really know much,please and thank you. Spread the Kigo love everyone till next chapter,later. 


	3. These Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible nor any of it's character's,if they would like to put some of my Kigo elements in the actual series I would love that and am ok with it lol. If I did own it you would be able to tell because of the Kigo coupling hehe. Could be someone else though,two.

Esclusione di responsabilità: Kim possibile che non è da me, se è stato tuttavia, sarebbe probabilmente coinvolgere un bel Kigo parcella, ora o in Stagione 3.Rav

Kay I just want to say,put on some love music,or some very sad,romantic music because this chapter is full of tear's. Please read slowly and at ease cause the writing gets pretty complicated and you have to understand the emotions well,so please don't rush over it ok. With that said please R&R.

* * *

Present:

"Shego!" Kim screamed shocking herself when she did

"Oh come on Kimmie" she spoke sarcastically. You say that as if it's a surprise to you that it's actually me who you thought the rumours where about. But you and I both know that you came for a reason... oh and by the way hehe nice excuse you used to lure that kid here. Haha steeling a precious housed artifact...priceless."

Kim was at a block,afraid the the other girl was actually speaking the truth...she hadn't been there for a supposed theft...she learned later on that those where just rumours being spread amongst the Villain Community,started by none other than Shego herself.

So Kim knew that the plan all along was to lure her there, maybe it was just her curiosity she thought to herself, cause she hasn't seen Shego,nor Drakken for that matter, in what seemed longer than it had been. For the soul reason being that she was bored without them and there Evil plots... well semi-evil anyways she thought to herself.

While Kim still wondered on what exactly to say to her, the other girl had been closing in on her with each passing tick of a clock. She had also heard other rumours, ones that didn't seem likely someone would spread on about themselves, especially someone in Shego's position.

"So Kimmie... here we are... oh and don't worry about your boyfriend,he's actually quite safe as of the moment. Just don't do anything stupid and it'll stay that way."

The girl finally stood a few inches away from the other,staring at her with an almost menacing gleam, though it seemed to have come somewhat as a sign of relief Kim thought.

Blinking a few times before registering a sense of danger,Kim finally broke free of the hooks that had kept her stapled. She quickly made an effort to attack the person in witch the threat had been emitting from,but just as quickly was halted when a large screen in back of Shego appeared. Displaying Ron roped down to a chair that seemed to have some mechanical wiring,Signifying perhaps an electric chair of some sort.

Understanding at the moment that there had to be a catch to this,because the fact being that if she just lured her here to kill or hurt them,she would've done so with Ron already if that had been the case. She sighed after staring into the image for a couple of seconds,noticing that the other girl had stood completely still,watching her with a slight mark of amusement on her face.

"What is it you want this time Shego?" Kim spoke as if this wasn't any surprise to her and she understood exactly why Shego hadn't already destroyed Ron, as of now anyways.

"Truthfully Princess... I just want to talk with you that's all. Now if you promise to not attack me,then most likely your boy here Ron won't get hurt, kay?"

"Talk to... me? About what!?" She asked sounding confused

"Just promise me and you'll know soon enough."

For reasons unknowing to herself she felt as if she could trust Shego,after all they weren't really just sworn enemies,they where more like rivals as far as Kim's point of view,and rivals in one way or another should always treat the other with at least some form of respect. Respect that Kim had liked about the woman, but she felt as if this whole thing going on between the two was perhaps more than respect, that feelings of care had slipped in as well. With that also earning the trust that came with it.

She couldn't exactly explain it,but it seemed to her that Shego was in fact one of her closest friends who she could trust in just about anything. Or maybe it was just cause she had no say in it for that matter.

_Its not like your giving me much of a choice here Shego... guess I'll have to listen on this one._

"Fine you win just let me rest a bit kay?"

Kim couldn't explain it even to herself , but she felt almost as if the drowsiness from a few nights of almost no sleep was finally wearing down on her. She had felt calm for what seemed to be forever. Maybe at ease because of the villain finally being there, at least revealing she was ok and that everything hadn't been the way she thought it seemed.

finally noticing the darkened shade of grey that appeared under the girls eye's, and the hair that almost seemed to frizz with the look of exhaustion in the redheads face. Shego sighed rather disappointingly.

"what? Pumpkin have you been getting enough sleep?! Don't tell me I scared you thaaat bad, I mean come on Kimmie what the hell! You know I'm a big girl and can take care of myself Jeeez!

_Smooth...real fuckin smooth girl, look at her,took me long enough to notice...but she's a fuckin mess,god Kim I think you worry about me too much...or maybe something else? Guess I'll just have to ask you that anyways .Jeeez what a drag._

"_Kimmie I have an idea,come with me, kay."_

_Why is she acting like that...does she even care? Humph villain's ...cant understand them can we? Stupid, it was your fault to begin with so why do you even care!?_

"Kim ill be over the next door to the right and up the stair's...if you ever want to see your boyfriend again,alive that is,than I suggest you follow me,I'll be on the roof if you need me."

She continued onward to where she said she would meet her. But her mind was wandering some place else.

"_Another two points,fuck...what is wrong with me?! I didn't need to say it like that! Then again... why do I even care? Must be I'm getting soft on her...and only her. I mean wow she looked like a mess,what the fuck is wrong with me? She looked so weak..and ...vulnerable. It almost scared me to death. Jeeez Kim why do I even care?! Yeah...why do I care?"_

"_What's her problem?" _Kim stared as the other girl made her exit and finally disappeared beyond the hollow door.

She felt a light blush hit her face when a sudden thought hit her.

"Shego...are you really that worried about me?"

She looked around to make sure no one was able too her face,even though it had been dark in the area,she still felt as if it would be seen by anyone looking in her direction.

Finally getting up after she dropped to her knee's when she had seen Ron's unconscious. She began walking slowly to where the other girl disappeared..

"_Something about her voice, its so smooth... pretty relaxing that's for sure. I guess it's pretty seductive two... nah let me just shut up,what am I thinking? She's an enemy,I cant let my guard down."_

* * *

Soon Afterwards:Rooftop

"Um Shego... I'm here?"

She hesitated to even speak to the other girl,she had been laying down on what seemed to be a pillow and some blankets thrown down on the floor, starring up into the night with a questionable look. Kim although she couldn't understand it a bit, she felt pretty worried for the girl. Looking back at her ignorantly seeming pose with her hands behind her back, she sighed .

"Kim come over here for a sec...I have something I wanna tell you."

"Fine Shego,just make it fast. I need to see if Ron is ok."

"No promises there princess. She chuckled. Just come ever here and lay next to me, kay?"

"_Wait a minute? Did she just ask me to lay there... or did she just tell me to? I sure could use the rest... guess I might take her up on that offer. But what if she has some secre-... god listen to yourself Kim,look at her, if she was planning something she would've done it a long time ago. But laying beside Shego? That's just too awkweird._

"_I think I rath-"_

"_Kim? Now."_

"_pp uh just as I thought...she wasn't asking me to. How disappointing."_

"_...Please?"_

"_Oh my god why did I just say that!? You know what, I'm done talking to myself! She better just get her ass over here!_

"uum... okay I guess?"

She made her way to where Shego had been laying down,slowly,she layed next to her,as asked to

"Listen Shego I -"

"Shhhhh, just be quiet... if only... if only for a minute Kimmie."She whispered.

For a couple seconds they both just lay there gazing towards the horizon,god the stars are beautiful they both thought.

Kim was at a lost for words... she couldn't think or say anything,she felt had she done so, she would finally break,at the sound of Shego's whispers, at the gaze of moonlight. The thought of something terrible approaching... the truth.

"Is it true Shego?" She barely managed to whisper.

"Kimmie I-"

"Why...why...am I not enough?"

"It's not that pumpkin...

"Then why?! She stood up. Why are you doing this?! Please tell, cause I cant seem to understand?! She yelled in frustration and confusion.

Shego listening to the girls tone couldn't help but become angry herself. The Pain,the confusion she felt, all of her emotions threatening to break free,she let out a gasp before she felt it all just rip apart.

"It's not enough Kim!! Can't you see what we've become,huh?! I mean look at us! We cant keep fighting all the time like this!! we can't keep fighting forever Kim,we Can't!! Don't you understand!?we cant!... we cant..." She began to cry furiously.

Kim couldn't believe it,for the first time in her life she had seen Shego cry and spit out words of anger,pain...words of confusion,all while tears had been streaming down the emerald eyes.

Her beautiful voice cracking as she spoke,in a strange sense it sounded far more beautiful,than it normally had. Not only because of the fact that it sounded much more meaningful.

But because you could here the cry of her soul,the emotion's that streamed through the body of another,threatening to break even the most strongest of hearts resilience. She poured everything she had into that cry. The cry that could not be heard by any other's. The cry for Kim. The cry Kim felt broke her very reason to live.

Kim broke out a gasp before soon succumbing to the pain,the pain witch threatened to take a hold of her,the sorrow to take her very life away and live for this moment...and this moment alone.

"Shego I'm so so sorry" She managed before embracing the crying girl in her arms and continued on crying. So that if in any way possible she wouldn't have to hold the burden of her sorrow alone.

Through sobbing words she managed to continue in whispers,while tucked under the redheads arms.

"What is it...what is it all for Kim? I cant go on like this ...I just cant...I wont...I'm so sorry.

They cried and cried for what had seemed an eternity to the two,Shego still embraced in the girls arms finally started to calm down,the fire still burned and now the tears of rain had finally subsided.

But Kim continued sobbing even while the other girl had stopped and had lay silently without a word,falling to a most soul fulfilling sleep...one she had hoped ...she never awoke from.

" _Shego...why do you do this to me...make me feel this way? I'm sorry... so sorry."_

Soon enough Kim's sobbing had stopped and soon she lay with the girl cradled in her arms. Promising to never let go,she drifted into a deep slumber. Amongst the stars,amongst the all seeing moon,she had promised to never let go.

* * *

The next Morning:

She had let go...for she awoke to loneliness and could feel the pain,even before she drifted into sleep that very same night.

The horror she felt before she faced her dreams that night...had risen and with it many feelings sought refuge,etching itself deep into her soul.

A note was all that had been left,one that had haunted her as she read along the pages that felt moist with dry tears.

* * *

"_Kimmie...I'm so sorry for this... I guess this is just the turning point in our destinies,one that I couldn't escape alone. Maybe we'll meet again one day? This one whim. I won't ever forget you Kim. For you've now become my most precious and I have not,nor ever will hold it against you... the things you've done,the cries we shared. Just know that there where good time's... and I will never forget them." _

"_Until we meet again, My Princess."_

" _Goodbye, Love Shego."_

* * *

Thanks a lot to my Bro again he helped me with a lot with this,though he's not a writer himself or anything of the sort nor me for that matter. I hope everyone read slowly and with understanding,not rushing through it. Cause rushing through it makes it seems very lest descriptive.

I did this the same day I did the prolouge and pretty fast,so I hope the speed didn't make it _not_ worthwhile,seeing as I fixed it up a teeny bit 2 days later. I try to let the emotions speak for themselves,Instead of just explaining ever little detail,and the rest I'll leave to your imagination hehe. Like I said before this is my first Fic. So if anyone has any advice Private me, please & thank you. R&R if you liked pleeeeease.

Ps. Share the Kigo luv every one,till next time,later.


End file.
